Kasumi's Sexy Mission Failed
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-Op Story With Dawn of Chaos: Kasumi had a mission to complete, but she kind of failed and got caught. Christie will come to rescue her, but until then, Kasumi will have to stall, and when there's two strong military men aiming guns at her, she kind of has to improvise, and that means sexy fun times! Read, Enjoy'n Review!


**Kasumi's Sexy Mission Failed**

 **By Dawn of Chaos & Major Mike Powell III**

There were many results that Kasumi had in mind in the event that she was compromised during the infiltration mission to destroy the plans for a state-of-the-art prototype weapon that the client wanted feared would plunge their country into war should those plans come to fruition.

However, this was not one of them, and she felt guilty as well as blissfully aware of what would happen once she was safe (or unsafe) again in the protective, possessive embrace of her beloved mistress, the woman to whom she had sworn a life debt long ago...

But for now, Kasumi had more urgent, bigger problems to attend to...bigger and thick and hot and meaty problems she had to service with her mouth.

Two mercenaries had gotten the better of her.

Just two Private Military Contractors that happened to be sleeping in the server room that actually housed the plans for the weapon in its mainframe...and there had been a damn security camera that set off an alarm right on Kasumi's blind spot.

So, in the blink of an eye, she ended up with two light machineguns aimed right at her face.

"P-Please don't shoot!" and "I'll do to get out of here alive!" and "And I do mean anything, you two fine, strong, handsome gentlemen~" was all it took for the two blockheads to shed their clothes and jump a smiling and cooing Kasumi.

She knew her mistress, Christie, would eventually come to save her.

But until then, she had to buy time.

Knees pressing into the ground, she took her sweet time in trailing her slender fingers up the shaft of one of the cocks before her. It seemed to have a mind of its own as it twitched impatiently; eagerly awaiting her lips slowly pressing to the tip. Kasumi flicked her tongue out over it while she rubbed what wasn't in her mouth yet.

Not that either man in front of her cared for this "taking her time" nonsense. Especially when she was still at the point of only tending to the first meat head that stepped up to the plate. Even as she took in the first till it hit the back of her throat, he still wasn't satisfied until her pace began to pick up.

Her tongue caressed every inch of the cock sliding in and out over her lips. She could see the impatience building up in the man beside her. Quickly taking care of that, Kasumi dove out her free hand to grab onto his throbbing cock; giving it a few tugs to urge him closer to her.

"Hooooly shit...haaah...dude, this is, fuck! And here I thought ninjas were just a myth! Best assignment ever!" One of the two men, the higher-ranking contractor with a spider-shaped tattoo on his face and part of his neck, commented with a dirty grin as Kasumi serviced him, deep-throating his hot, large penis with minimal effort.

The man beside Spider Tattoo groaned in approval at the feeling of Kasumi's hand, clad in the blue and white bridal gauntlets of her iconic blue ninja outfit, whose fingers wrapped tightly around his cock, her velvet-smooth fingers caressing and fondling and jerking him off with gusto while she gave his buddy a great blowjob.

"Well, mate, this...uhhhhh maaaan, this lass's fuckin' hot as Hell...baby, Kasumi, was it? Bend over, please~?" The man, whose insignia read "Bravo-Six" below his British flag batch on the shoulder, asked politely, which was nice, all things considered.

"Gee, polite fucker, you Brit." Spider remarked, playfully slapping Kasumi's cheek as she tilted and turned her head so that the bulge and outline of his penis inside her mouth would show on the inside of her cheek.

"What? Sod off! It's only fair, mate! Look, she's just offerin' 'erself to us. Be polite, you wanker!" Bravo-Six retorted and Kasumi moaned and cooed into her blowjob of Spider as the Brit took her by the hips and lifted her ass in the air, not without opening the top of her ninja outfit to let Kasumi's huge breasts spill free of their blue-and-white confines.

The ample fleshy orbs swung ever so slightly back and forth as she worked her magic on the cock between her lips. Brushing whatever cloth of her outfit that was in the way, Bravo Six reached down to rub his fingers between her soft buttocks and to the lower folds tucked further down. The motion earned Kasumi a moan that settled in her throat and wrapped around Spider's cock just as much as her tongue did.

Bravo-Six met the dampening cloth that covered her womanhood and let out a small chuckle.

"Glad you're enjoying it already, but the fun is just starting~"

"M-Mmmhah, mwha, ahhh...please, don-don't tease, ah~!" Kasumi cooed like a songbird with a flirty smile on her face and then, her face lit up in bliss from the white-hot pleasure that shot through her curvaceous body as Bravo Six uttered "What is it that the Japs say...? Ah yeah, itadakimasu~" before burying his face between Kasumi's ass cheeks and he began to devour her asshole, spearing her puckered hole with his incredibly talented tongue while using three fingers, pinky, ring and middle digits to penetrate her dripping pussy as well as using his index and thumb fingers to prod and poke around her labia and clit.

"Mouth back on the cock, baby~!" Spider made the arrogant remark and Kasumi's coos and whimpers and moans of pleasure were silenced by the American, as he grabbed Kasumi by her ginger ponytail and pushed her face into his cock and began to all-out face-fuck her while Bravo Six switched back and forth between eating her asshole and pussy, assaulting each hole seemingly at random with his tongue and fingers.

Her eyes shut tight, all her senses focused on the feeling of serving two strong, big men, this new and exploring bliss encompassed Kasumi and her hot body. Her pussy was dripping, drenched. Her asshole felt awesome, stretched and slick with a man's fingers and tongue. Her throat, mouth, lips and her face were the perfect vessel for a man's penis for her to service.

Body humming in delight, Kasumi could barely stay focused with the way the heat was pooling in her abdomen and making her thighs tingle in anticipation. She could feel each lap of Bravo-Six's tongue against her insides as they tensed up as she eagerly climbed toward an orgasm.

The noises that were muffled grew in consistency but that didn't dare stop Spider from keeping Kasumi from slacking on her part. Heavy breaths - inhale and exhale - came from her nose as her eyes threatened to roll back. While the pleasure may not have been as good if it were coming from a certain woman, it was getting close with the way Bravo Six continued to stroke her insides.

Her thighs were practically coated in her juices as they dripped from her pussy that ached for relief. Everything the Brit behind her did drove her closer and Spider was helping, even if he wasn't aware. Gagged and unable to move, Kasumi let a deep guttural moan settle in the base of her throat.

The contained noise made a grunt come from Spider, not expecting the impact to coat the length he had buried in her throat and make him want to release then and there. But her lips loosened, if only for a second, and spurred him on further.

It was hard for her to keep at attention and sucking his cock as lights speckled her vision. Bravo Six didn't dare let her rest from the orgasm that erupted through her body. He kept tending to her slick holes even as she came - hard. Her juices squirted out while her muscles tightened up around his tongue and fingers; not wanting to let them go while wanting them out at the same time.

Each additional treatment of his tongue lapping at her sensitive clit had her body twitching much like the cock nestled in her mouth. She couldn't stall any longer. Sucking her cheeks in while rubbing her tongue along the underside, Kasumi doubled her efforts.

"Ah- Damn!" grunted Spider as he gripped harder at her ponytail, giving it a final tug, as he spurted his hot seed down her throat.

The cum that didn't glide down began to pool in her mouth and after a moment, he pulled out with a slick pop, allowing Kasumi to swallow the rest of the bitter load. Yet even as she did, she gave a few tiny licks to the head of his softening cock - drawing it back to life with each one.

"Hooo-holy shit...bro...Bravo Six, dude, you've gotta try out her mouth, and those knockers of hers? C'mon, baby, Kasumi, c'mere..." Spider grunted with an eager smile and slightly more polite attitude. Clearly, Kasumi's blowjob put him in an incredible mood.

"Ah, yessir, mate. Don't mind if I do," the Brit grinned a big, goofy smile and the American PMC motioned for a change of positions that ended up with Spider sitting on one of the two folding chairs of the server room, his cock absolutely erect as it would get, and Kasumi squatting above his lap, guiding his cock with one hand on the shaft and lining it up with her slick, dripping petals.

Spider just rested his hands on Kasumi's hips while Bravo Six happily played with the ninja girl's huge breasts, kneading the tit flesh like bread dough and making Kasumi coo and cry out in surprise and bliss upon tweaking and twisting her nipples.

"T-This...heh, shiiiit...I can't believe I'm gonna fuck a ninja...mmmahhh, daaaaamn!" Spider grinned a dirty smile and then, he squirmed under a sighing and moaning Kasumi as the young woman slowly descened and impaled her pussy on the big All-American penis of the man below her.

"Aaaah...iiii...ki-kimochiii...mmmm~!" Kasumi shut her eyes tight and whined and moaned in her native tongue as she then began to rock her hips and, with Spider's aid, she began to bounce and rock ontop of him, his cock sliding half-way in and out of her squelching ninja flower, his balls slapping against her clit with his every upwards thrust.

The sight before the Brit alone was enough to make him blow his load. But he wouldn't dare do that before he had a chance to try out the large, fleshy globes in his grasp. Not another second wasted, Bravo Six brought each hand to settle beneath each breast. He held them steady while positioning his throbbing cock between them.

Even before he pressed her breasts against it, there was barely any room to speak of. It was once he did that a grunted sigh stumbled out over his lips - lips he had to lick at and swallow hard.

Kasumi's breasts were a wonder all on their own. His hands moved up to settle on the sides of either with his fingers dipping into the soft flesh. They dared to swallow up all of his cock in their smooth warmth with her pink peaks standing at attention.

The Brit hissed in utter bliss at the marvelous softness and warmth of Kasumi's huge tits, bliss that's just as evident on Kasumi's beautiful face as she began to lose herself in the throes of passion, of the sheer way in which Spider's cock filled her to capacity, her pussy the perfect sheath for the man's proverbial meat knife.

Kasumi cried out in surprise and delight upon feeling Spider grab her wrists and pull her arms back, making the ninja girl make the most beautiful face of pleasure and bend her back, arching her chest forward and thus, providing even more incredible friction against Bravo Six's penis nestled between her warm, hard-peaked assets.

"Ahhh, more, more...yes, more!" Kasumi cooed and gasped, even opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out to lick the head of Bravo Six's cock every time the head poked at her chin as the man himself rocked his hips back and forth, screwing her breasts, relishing in the taste of his pre-cum now almost coating her abundant tits.

Meanwhile, Spider kept on grinning like a madman as he fucked Kasumi from below, meeting her downward-and-backwards of her hips and ass motions with his own rocking motions, clearly about to hit another orgasm, judging by the ferocity and strength and speed of his now urgent pounding of her pussy, his balls slapping with loud, lewd wet noises against her lower labia and clit.

"Baby…Kassss…Kasumi…gonna…gonna cum, baby…aaahh hahaa! Take it all in, girl~!" Spider taunted the young woman and Kasumi only sputtered gibberish in Japanese as his fucking of her pussy and Bravo Six's urgent fucking of her breasts sent her over the edge with a loud, beautiful scream of release. Her juices squirted and coated Spider's dick and balls with her womanly essence, and while the American PMC was busy coating every single last nook and cranny of her ninja pussy with his thick, sticky spunk via a powerful ejaculation, Kasumi was busy taking a load of British semen to the face and mouth, her lips open parted in a big smile as she screamed out her release, followed almost instantly by Bravo Six as the Brit blew his load over her cheeks, nose, forehead and even her fringe, coating the beautiful ginger tresses framing Kasumi's beautiful, passion-wracked face a mix of off-white and ginger that made the woman even more beautiful than she already was; her eyes closed gently in bliss and a big smile on her face.

The two soldiers' cocks were just about to go flaccid from this intense sexual activity, until Kasumi's purr of sheer lust, need and **sex** hit their ears, sending their cocks back up to full attention for the next act.

"More…more, give me more, you two…I love your dicks…I want them **both** inside me, please~! Both holes are Ok! Give it to me~!" Kasumi begged in a way that was both adorable and super-sexy and alluring at the same time.

Bravo Six and Spider looked at each other with comically-wide and shocked eyes, and then, they shared a bro fist.

"Bro, you take her pussy. You **have** to try it, holy shit!"

"Too right, mate! Thanks! You take her arse! Move over, move!"

A rearranging of seats and positions later saw Kasumi utterly exposed, wearing her signature blue and white ninja garb, her bridal gauntlet-cover hands gripping the edge of the chair upon which Spider sat. Her huge breasts bouncing and jiggling this way and that in her open top. Her long legs, encased lovingly in warm, fine silk white thigh-high stockings, her cute feet clad in her blue and ninja sandals, up in the air as she was utterly exposed to both men, one below her with his slick and hard cock lined up with the puckered hole nestled between her ass cheeks, while Bravo Six stood before her, his British dick aching and ready to use her pussy as a cock sleeve.

"This is it…Kasumi…a-are you-?"

"Mou, please! Please, GO!"

And with that signal that everything was Ok, that there were no taboos, that everything goes, Bravo Six and Spider gave each other a thumb's up and then, speared Kasum's pussy and ass in one coordinated, fast and hard attack on two fronts.

The threesome's cries of pleasure, grunts and moans of female and males alike echoed in the server room: sounds of skin slapping against skin, the creaking of a chair, the almost inaudible "boing~!" sounds of huge breasts jiggling and bouncing back and forth, the squelching sounds of squirting pussy juices and the sounds of double penetration.

It was a cacophony of bliss and two different languages and two separate dialects mixing in as the incredible sensations of Bravo Six's cock in her pussy and Spider's penis in her asshole sent Kasumi into a whole new plain of existence as she was stuffed and fucked and used like a living sex toy by these two elite Private Military Contractors that she had the "misfortune" of running into. Hell, the fact that she was probably being watched by a security camera turned her on even more.

"Kaaasumiiiii!"

Eventually, despite how amazing this double fucking was, all good things must come to an end, and a true finale, this one triple, simultaneous orgasm sure was: a chain reaction of pleasure as Bravo Six eventually blew his load into Kasumi's hungry, super-hot pussy, and his balls slapped against Spider's as the American grunted and sent every single last spurt of seed he had left into he and his buddy's ninja lover, absolutely flooding her backdoor with his semen, Bravo Six's balls emptying every single last drop of cum in them to coat and flood Kasumi's pussy, which took it all like a pro's.

Then…the **other** exclamation to this climax, after Kasumi had reached her own orgasm at the sheer double fucking of Bravo Six and Spider, were the two surprised and pained cries and then, grunts of near-unconsciousness barely a second after the door to the server room had been kicked down and Christie stormed in with a non-lethal riot submachinegun that rained an entire clip of rubber bullets into the gentlemen's torsos and backs and then, side of the head.

Bravo Six landed with a thud on the floor, curling up and nursing his wounded torso and skull, while Spider was practically knocked out on the chair he sat on.

"Aaahhh…hah, mou, Christie-sama…took you long enough! Teehee~!" Kasumi whined and then, winced just a bit, having lost feeling in her upper thighs and toes, just an after-effect of the incredible stuffing she just received.

The silver-haired assassin and mistress of Kasumi, Christie, simply huffed and idly tapped away at the keyboard of the computer housing the plans for the weapon that she and Kasumi had been hired to delete.

"Well, clearly, you were having a grand ol' time with these two wankers while I cleared out this facility, non-lethal, like you so kindly insist on. Hmph~!" Christie then finished deleting every single last file and blueprint and other such sensitive material and proceeded to burn the main server with a small bar of thermite, urging Kasumi to shield her eyes from the blinding spark of the chemical reaction.

"Well, oi, I had to keep myself in one piece! And how was I supposed to know there would be a newly-installed security camera above the door, hm?" Kasumi pouted, which was a sight to behold, what with her huge breasts still out for the whole world to see and both of her holes down below leaking semen every now and then.

"Ah, sod off, sweetie. I'm glad you're Ok," then, Christie stepped up to her beloved companion, seized her blushing cheeks in her black-gloved hands and gave her a gentle, soft, long kiss.

"Christie-sama…" The two women shared another deep kisses and then, Kasumi blushed hotly and rubbed her forearm, making Christie raise a curious eyebrow and smile a small grin. "Could we…um…?" Then, before Christie could retort, Kasumi leaned up to whisper something in the silver-haired woman's ear.

The Brit couldn't help but give a hearty chuckle. Then, she shook her head in dismay and picked up two sticky notes, upon which she scribbled down a phone number and then, she made Bravo Six and Spider give out pained whimpers upon slapping the sticky notes to their glistening pectorals.

"Ok, Kasumi, just because you're such a sweetheart. C'mon, let's go back home already~!"

"Yay~! Thank you, Christie-sama! Yes! Just give me a moment~?" Then, under Christie's mildly-exasperated eyes, Kasumi took the chance to give Bravo Six and Spider, her two paramours for the evening, a gentle, soothing kiss on the lips, a kiss neither man could respond to before she had pulled away and joined Christie at the door of the server room, an arm around the Brit's waist and Christie's hand on her ass.

"Also, Kasumi?"

"Yes, Christie-sama?"

"You **belong** to me, not two boytoys. And for fucking them, when we get back home, I'm going to make you **pay** , Ok~?"

"Oooohhh yes, hai~! Yes, Christie-sama! Please, please **punish~** me!"

"That's my girl~"

A soft, girlish giggle and a smiling kiss to the pale, blushing cheek.

"Chu! I love you, Mistress~!"

 **~o~**

Back in the server room where the threesome debauchery had gone down, before total unconsciousness overtook them, Bravo Six and Spider looked each other in the eye, then looked up at the sticky notes stuck to their heads, and then, shared a thumb's up and huge, goofy smiles.

"Worth it!"

 **~The End~**

 **Dawn of Chaos, Leah-chan, writing this story with you was an absolute joy and treat. Let's do it again soon! X3 Now, as to…why does this piece exist? Well, I got a better question: why not~? :3**

 **That's all I have to say, and Leah-chan, thanks again~! You know the drill, people. Read and review, tis a fair trade, yeah? It's all about fairness and trading one awesome thing for another, I believe. :3**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
